Resident Evil: Into The Dark
by Alex Kami Wesker
Summary: Journey into the mysterious life of Alex Wesker, the 12th child of the Wesker Project, as you dig into his life and explore his past, present and future. All Events which will trigger Resident Evil 7.
1. Part I: The Chronicles of Alex Wesker

**Resident Evil: Into the Dark**

**The **

**End **

**Has**

**Come**

**Part I: The Chronicles of Alex Wesker **

**Intro**

**5/1/2015**

**An Island 20 miles off coast of New York City**

**Alex Sat back in his office as he heard noises outside on lower floors. Someone had invaded his building they cut the power and communications to outside world. Someone was coming for him and they were not human at all whoever the person may be. They or it had to be like him from the way he heard his men scream in terror and agony.**

**Alex got up and walked to mirror in his office and took a great look at himself. He stood six foot tall; He had black Hair with signs grey on side of his head. Alex quite muscular builds epically for his age and he had well-trimmed facial hair, moustache combo. To top it off he wore tuxedo. **

**The cry grew louder out of his door his time ran short. He soon would come face to face with the one slime that dare invade and kill his men. Alex sighed and sat back behind his desk, he pulled the draw open to his right side and pulled out His .44 Magnum. Moments of silenced passed by and then …**

**The doors smashed open and with sudden twist things went flying back including Alex. An unrecognizable force had Alex pinned against the wall. To his surprise a woman cloaked in white came walking in. her eye's glow hot white, her face that of angel, her hair brown in color which rolled down to middle of her back. Then her eyes changed to emerald green color and Alex and everything else in his office dropped.**

"How Dare you come in here ….." The woman titled her head and just looked at him. Alex on other hand continued to ramble on rage building at fact that he was just humiliated. "Do you know who I am? I am Leader of The Family I am the greatest and most powerful man in this world will ever know." He said as vein throbbed in his head. Alex was indeed the most powerful man as the family was the most powerful criminal organization in world run formerly by Derrick C. Simmons. The organization voted Alex in after Simmons Death, now the family ran well off insuring the president was replaced by a member of the family to intake to fact that Raccoon knowledge never would get out. Also to fact that he infected the family with his lethal virus, which in turn made them under his control.

**"I am Alex Wolff and you shall be punished." He started to her, and then the woman spoke calmly "No you are not, you are Alex Wesker number 12 of wesker children." Alex froze shocked, the woman only smiled then she continued "I don't get why you hide your name but I am going to guess it was to hide from spencer then further from the world, after what my Mentor did that is. But rest assured with me around your name won't be hidden any longer." Alex put his head down and smirked "Wesker that a name I have not heard in a long time".**

**He then looked back at her his eyes harden at her his light blue eyes changing to fearsome catlike orange but black outline glow. The woman stood back shocked she thought he was man possessed. Bu she smiled and said. "My name is Alana Izayoi Six years ago a man who was like a father a mentor to me was killed …. His name was Albert Wesker. He took me in when my Real parents were killed by B.S.S.A. My real father was biological Arms dealer from japan and my mother was ….. A monster, literally.**

**I escaped and well Albert knowing my dad found me. But getting to point Albert was killed and you know about this I am sure but he talked about you and how found me. But getting to point Dad was killed and you know about this I am sure but he talked about you and how were imbecile and blind to this world evil. He said that you wanted to control humanity and restore it to it natural order, To be a god or protector, like humans had years ago. This was unlike my father who thought to destroy humanity and restart a new world order that way. Well after his death I waited for him to return but he never did … then I knew his nemesis Chris must of killed him. With my hope lost and hate for Chris grew who now took two fathers away from me I went took my father files on you and searched for you. He said to go to you for you would take me in. Now here we are six years later". She stopped and smirked.**

** Alex thought for moment it all added up and she seem not to be lying, But if Albert did send her this must of meant one thing. He was using a woman to convince him to finish Albert work. So Albert played to his weak side, which is women very attractive ones to seduce him. Alex thought nice one this would certainly work but Alex held back. He then thought he could smell T-virus on her there something more than meets the eye, He thought to himself.**

**"Well That great and all but this does not explain why you wanted to locate me" said Alex being bit smart ass in his reply. She growled "It simple I wanted to meet Mr. Immortality for myself. I also want to know how you achieved this and I want to make partner with you. Remember I can reveal to world that who you are." Alex bit his tongue … He could not kill her it would get messy fighting her and she could possibly win. "Fine I accept ... but you work for me ...Got it." She replied "Deal". **


	2. Chapter 1: The things that grew

**Chapter one: The things that grew from the Dark.**

**After fixing all of Alex furniture Alana contributed using her telepathic powers they both sat down on Alex sofa. "Before I start I been meaning to ask … where did you get those powers" said Alex interest sat in his tone. Alana sighed a sad look in her eyes then she said "My mother came down with sickness, Albert Wesker made a deal that my father. My father would become an arms dealer in exchange for a new virus that would make mom better and well, She did become better but also a monster. One day she attacked me and well my body reacted to the virus differently and I became like this." Alex eyes widen at this he could not believe this, perhaps he had made better deal then he thought of. He had one of rare people who become super human, The Human spencer envisioned. All he had to do was tell her his story and act like he will change his ways. he had no intention of changing his ways at all though. He and spencer talked of rare human cases of people adapting to change. this was wonderful Alex thought this brought him closer to his own personal goal. Alana smiled "Albert called it P.I. virus …. Standing for Psychic Izaoli virus"**

**"Well then that what it shall be called. Now I better go on with my story where to begin I guess I better go back to discovery of what is called the darkness virus." Said Alex **

**"From Reports this story starts 1200 years ago."**

**" The Year 800 It was around this is time that the Anno Domini calendar era became the prevalent method in Europe for naming years, so from this time on, the years began being known as 800 and onwards. During this time Pope Leo III crowns Charlemagne Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire in Saint Peter's Basilica in Rome. The first settlers of the Hawaiian Islands arrive. But besides that It was during this time the first German king would arrive battle over who would be power would climate over into this."**

***Flashback of the king memory* **

**Lewis woke with a start as solider awoken him he was in war with his brothers a civil war. "Sir your brother has agreed to nosgosate peace they will meet in an hour." Lewis smiled "good" Lewis had plans to end this war. He pulled out a dark bulb like plant and open his mouth, his wife grabbed his arms "Please don't do this" she said. "He sighed "I have to do this ….. It will end war and unified our people." "But most who ingest that thing have become monsters' She cried out. He smiled "But my grandfather has taken it and look at him he became emperor of Rome." She paused and stopped "ok" she said silently, Tears dripped down her face.**

**He ingested the plant it tasted awful and he passed out from it effect he reawakened, his wife eyes widen with fear. "I am ok Helga ….. Better then ok I feel great" and now he grinned. He went on to meet his brothers in center of battlefield. He looked at his two younger brothers. "So what do you suppose we do about our disputes" said middle brother. "How about we split our land to thirds like it was." Said the youngest. "Or how about we all just as men settle this winner takes all" said Lewis in cold manner which shocked his brothers.**

** Middle Brother growled "I knew this is what it was about and that fine with me." The younger one sighed with cocky attitude "If this is where it going to end up as fine then." The three circled each other there men looking on. The Middle and younger one attacked there oldest brother first but do his powers dominated them. Oldest brother laughed as he over took them he finished them off chopping both heads off he dropped his sword and raised both their heads I am Lewis the new king of these lands all will bow before me." All of them did so out fear.**

***Back to Alex***

**Lewis went on to become King of Germany or what is now called Germany. And he built his castle around the cave Entrance where he found the black bulb like flower plants that gave him his power. He went on to live until he was hundred and five years old.**


	3. Chapter 2: Evil Closed off

**Chapter 2: Evil Closed off from the world **

**Alex stopped his story and Alana was shocked "I can't believe someone would kill their brother's like that." she paused then said "Family is everything" Alex said "It is Evil, To gain power to Shed the Blood of Family or friends is wrong. This is why I hated your father and Spencer." Alana growled "It not how world works Alex, there is good people in this world, you are correct during my travels I seen good but I also seen a lot of bad. My Mentor was brainwashed by Spencer Alex, like you were at point until you saw his arrogance …..." Alex was surprised someone knew him so well "your right ….. Alana, Spencer and my dad thought me that money and power is everything, For a while I became arrogant like Albert and Spencer and my Father." Alana glared "well they are wrong".**

**Alex then said "let move on so five hundred years passed Legacy became Legend and everyone wanted this power the castle became demolished by German people and Kingdom was moved elsewhere. But as people took it upon themselves to inhale and consume this power, the power ended consuming them. With this happening Darkness spread throughout the lands. And mythology of werewolf and vampires became a reality. **

**700 years ago  
* Flashback of King Hennery memories***

** King Hennery the seventh that knew of this plant felt it was evil and he wanted it burned. "My Most loyal Men of roundtable I want you to rid this evil is corrupted our people and has spread chaos among our people." The soldiers bowed and carried out their orders. **

**Soldiers arrived the general said "Burn the place". A soldiers were doing this the plants released a black gas and the soldiers became violent and began attacking each other. The general saw this and had fought off his own men. When he reported to king what happened "this is indeed a dark plague …. Well if we cannot destroy it We will hide it. seal it and bury it, then destroy all knowledge of it existence". The general bowed and carried his orders out.**

**So orders were carried the General caused a cave in by himself and sacrificed his own life. Before he did this he did warn the king though "you might get killed for doing this." The King said "it would be a necessary sacrifice." One year later He was killed by Louis the fourth enraged that this plant was sealed from the world.**

***Back to Alex***

**"As Louis try to unearth it power he was put to stop by Fredrick and his Alliance. Finally Charles the fourth put stops to war that would break out over this and fate sealed his power as king. So Legend passed to Mythology but stories of undefined power continued. Emperor Napoleon became possessed to discovering this power Although He never got this power. He wrote a journal of it power which was later published to 50,000 books. Alex lifted small black book only five remain I have one of them". He smiled and handed it to Alana. She tucked it in her pocket and refocused on Alex.**

** "The power of darkness virus as it was now called Spread across the globe as legend. Some called it the devil's plague most called it a myth. The German kings who lived knew the truth of it they knew of real story. But they felt it was an Evil power, being as they raised christen so they tried to burn every book written but not all of them were burned. One of them got into the hands of Man who would start World War 2.**


	4. Chapter 3: Evil Re-earthed

**Chapter 3: Evil Re-earthed and Great Alexander Wolff**

**Alex stared at Alana for moment as she undressed from white clothing to reveal tank top and white shots. "Well that's better" she sighed. "Are you kidding me by the way, It was Hitler who discovered it. That means this book was his." she said as more as statement then a question. "That all adds up how you know about this ….. Power." She then smiled "Well I guess he was not entirely useless after all". Alex then said shaking his head form gawking at her. "You be surprised what he done that effected the world today." Alana Nodded and said "you right, an evil bastard regardless ….. But still". Alex nodded agreement.**

**"So let me move on to the story Adolf Hitler gaining his Absolute power by 1933. With this he had absolute control over media and Resources. Hitler wanted to achieve his 1000 year Reich but he felt he needed to live longer or forever. So he uses resources he gets his hands on and came across Napoleon journal of legend of Dark plants. So using his power and sources he assembled a team and they headed out. Hold on let me get my dad's journal." Alex pulled out a journal it read on cover Alexander Feglien Wolff. Alana eyes widened Alex was The son of the founder of wesker children.**

**1936**

***Alexander memories***

**Hitler sat back with Doctor Ernie Weizsäcker and his student's, German solider rigged cave entrance to blow.….. The sound rigged their ears as explosion went off. Alexander sat back as black smoke blew out tunnel; this was greatest moment of his sixteen year old life. But then something horrific happened the soldiers ones who contacted the black smoke fell to their knees and screamed the eyes began bleed then skin whiten to snow color and eyes blackened they began to attack. The other soldiers fought back surprised at this.**

**When all settle downed Hitler cursed and Ranted "This was not supposed to happen". Alex mentor and teacher calmed Hitler and insured him that he could fix this. He also said this could be used as a weapon and Hitler smiled to this fact it could indeed be used as weapon, to make allies attack each other would turn the tide of the war.**

** The Darkness plague was renamed the Darkness virus being discovered as one, It was also called the Degenerate virus as it victim would act in that way. He then finally named it the Father Virus after Fatherland. The virus was moved to Berlin and it was developed there where Ernie learned it can be grown in dark and moist environments.**

** 1940**

**Alexander became top student of Ernie projects, Ernie had not shown any improvements and Hitler wanted Ernie gone he called Alexander to help rid Ernie. Hitler would promote Alexander to head if he disposed his teacher and made it look like accident. Alex that night went on with two soldiers to assassinate his mentor.**

***Ernie memories***

**Doctor Ernie looked at virus he was amazed at how much this flower did …. It had so much potential even to heal purposes he told this to Hitler and he said he did not care for that. Ernie was planning to leave tonight he began packing when his student appeared in door. "So it true, you are leaving and betraying the German people" said Alexander with a growl. **

**Ernie took a step back "Wait I can explain …. I" Soldiers came in and blasted the doctor away. Alex crouched down "Awe time to die doctor … but don't worry I take over your research" the doctor coughed up blood let one last breath out and died.**

***Back to Alexander***

**Alexander then got promoted to head of project Darkness with his promotion came power and he went on to study Darkness virus. Here what he learned …..**

**If you do not contain the right Blood (would later go on to understand you need the proper D.N.A in 1953) the virus effect would be: Spitting up blood, Fever, Black Rash's, Eyes Bleed then turn black. Once that took place the person became extremely violent who beat another person to death ….. Only way the person or what use to be person was death which would be damage to the brain. This was because they grew immune to pain which made any other way to kill them useless. **

**The Pro with the right (D.N.A) was:**

** Restore mind the brain to 100% while it Success rate is at 10% and Fail is at 90%. It helped make other subjects become stronger and better than normal human. Those it was administered to became very useful soldiers in the war. Yet Hitler and the other Nazi pressured Alexander Wolff into making the virus more are accepting to others. Such as Hitler and even Wolff who did not have right blood type.**


	5. Chapter 4: Downfall of Nazi War Machine

**Chapter 4: The Nazi War Machine and Downfall of Germany**

**Alex stopped his story there it had gotten quite late and sun had set upon the earth. "I guess we finish the story here for now besides I now have clean up your mess". Alana then said "No I clean it up … you go explain to board what happened". Alex looked up and smiled "Fine if you want to do heavy lifting then go ahead". Alex then called the board and told what happened, at first they were pissed she was alive then realized the potential of having a super human in there organization could value to it. So they approved of people they lost and said it was necessary loss. Not that they had choice with Alex control, Regardless Rania Chi, Alex partner and bodyguard was coming down to check on this situation.**

**When Alex Walked out he saw that bodies were gone and that Alana was finishing wiping down blood marks. "After this I'm going to need a shower". Alex replied "Aye". Alana then looked up saddened "Oh Alex ….. I am truly sorry about what happened … I did not want to kill them … but I had no choice." She looked down and single tear fell to ground. Alex saw that she was upset over killing someone. Alex knelt down to her "Hey it ok and you want to know why … Because you found me and we ….. will change the world together". He lied having no intention to change it, not her way. Alana sniffled then said "ok".**

**Off she went to bed when she finished she took a shower and Alex heard her sing she had such sweet voice. after fifteen minutes or so. She got out and came to his decorative room, knocking first, "Come in" said Alex. She came in dressed in black night gown said "Goodnight Alex". "Good nights miss Alana" said Alex. She then said before Leaving "I cannot wait for you to continue your story. I am interested yet revolted by this Alexander Wolff. I Guess I will read the book you gave me that will entertain me". Walking out Alex then turned his light out removed his shades and closed his eyes as darkness filled his mind.**

**The next Day everything was quite getting dressed in his casual outfit, he smelled eggs and Bacon. He traveled to the kitchen Alana sat there a fresh plate of breakfast ready for him. She sipped on a cup coffee and smiled. Alex sat down and thanked her and ate breakfast of over easy eggs a piece of toast with two pieces Bacon. When he finished he took a sip of his coffee. **

** "Now where to begin ah yes …. So my father continued his research he discovered that he could mix the viruses together and it became very dangerous weapons as it could enhance it deadliness. These viruses were eventually Tested on the Jews in concentration camps." Alex opened his dad journal which Alana handed over.**

1941

***Alexander memories***

**Alexander Wolff sat in Hitler office, He never been called to the office before Hitler came in and sat behind the desk. He had almost emotionless expression it set as dead man look almost zombie like. the Evil which eradiated off this man was unsettling. Alex felt uneasy by the silence then Alex said "you called me my Fuhrer" … Hitler then said "I did Alexander you been doing quite well. But we still do not have immortality that I asked for …. But that will change … I sent team to the Kingdom of Ndipaya in Africa. In this kingdom Thrive civilization that has very special Flower this Flower help selects the new king of the new age. This reminds me of darkness virus we named this new virus the mother virus or Porto virus. We tried to get sample to send to you here but it died so … I am moving you to Africa. You have 48 hours to get your belongings then get out." **

**Alexander knew there no arguing with him he replied "Yes my Fuhrer "he replied and walked out. He would miss his home much …. And had uneasy feeling he would ever see it again.**

**1944**

**Alexander opened a letter it was from Hitler himself**

**(To Alexander Wolff**

**Germany is falling apart I had lab's closed down and destroyed. I want you to destroy any evidence of our work on those two weapons if I cannot have immortality then no one can.**

**Adolf Hitler)**

** Alex put the letter down sighed and turned there were two guards, he knew what would happen once he rid this evidence they would kill him. It was Hitler way of saying he failed. Regardless Alex destroyed almost all of his work and then packed away some of his files on what he learned, one day held would return to finish this work. He then saw that German soldiers enter "Is it gone?" Alex replied "Yes all of it is" he said he raised his resolver and fired before they could raise theirs. He then ran with his work and left the place taking train out of the country, then a ship ride. He decided on where go from here, he have to change his last name First.**

**"Alexander West …. No to American, Alexander Frank … Frankenstein No to Jewish. How about Alexander Wesssssssssker yes Wesker" no one had last named like that. His new name would be Alexander Feglien Wesker. He then found out he was headed to England he knew the language well so he worked on his accent until he arrived there. He then faked that he was a Jewish German immigrant who escaped Hitler prosecution and earned his citizenship. From there he brought himself a mansion and went into hiding. With project at five percent success rate his goal of seeing new age seem to never see light of day. For first time in his life he tasted failure and it did not taste good at all.**

**Back to Alex***

**"Alana, Alexander was my father I am child of Nazi scientist that projects caused death of millions of people. This is Just start of how Umbrella would be birthed into this world. For In way Nazi projects would never cease to stop." Alana mouth gapped open and shock play across her face so that where he got his name from. The Nazi's in a way created Umbrella and Wesker Project. No maybe it was 1200 years into the making. It was as if the virus itself had waited and planed this moment as if it was being.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Mother of Wesker

Chapter 5: Aiko Yuki The Mother to Wesker Children

Alana yelled out "Wait your father was a Nazi? … That also means, your father was the creator of wesker children, Along with Spencer." Alex sighed and shook his head. "My Father was a Nazi and was indeed creator of wesker children. But let's continue to my mother, for she plays a part into my life too. She was from Japan born in 1940. Her parents were killed in Hiroshima with atomic droppings of world war two". Alex said as his fist tightened Alana but a hand on his lap and looked sympathetic.

"It does not matter it one of Humanity crimes, which is why one day they will answer for it". He looked at Alana "Alana this whole Albert Wesker thing you have going on …. It does not fit you." Alana replied "Alex all I have to say … is you are correct. I … I just wanted finish his work and convince you do it and carry out his wishes. But he is wrong, not only would he of killed humanity he would damage the earth to no point of no repair. When I look at you I see someone who want to change the world for the best, but hesitated to do so ….. Because of Albert actions stopped you." Alex smiled "you seem to know me well or you can just read people well, I won't lie you are correct ….. I wanted change the world with spencer but he lied to me. So I lied back to him for first time in my life I lied and Ran."

"….. As I set to share my gift with the world your father got ahead of me and made monstrous virus. Alana I was one who Reported him to B.S.S.A. I could not let him destroy my vision of a better world. Because of his actions I had to go into hiding and change my last name. Then I had Carla killed, for Simmons death and took control of the family .. and well I been stuck since then. I been waiting for right time to strike. but now I find myself unsure to share my gift, so I been changing things to my virus."

Alana then growled and said "Alex you're telling me you Had a hand in Albert death?" she cried out "… I mean I am upset and maybe he had it coming, but still you could of tried to help him he was brainwashed. Sorry Alex but that is wrong, you are entitled to right of being a God and you can't just go turning on family. You don't deserve the title God then. I know you feel betrayed by Lord Spencer, but he got what he deserved. But Albert you could captured him and fixed him. Now is It time you go out there and teach these people a lesson, You did still make believer out me I too during travels saw good in people and they don't deserve to die. But their leaders who much remind me of spencer from what Albert said about him do need to die. If you don't step up now my god fail adopted father Albert is better than you. You know he may of bathed in his failures but he still tried." she then slapped Alex across face.

Alana sighed said "That for helping murdering my Adoptive father. The only reason I not kicking your ass is because, I seen error in my ways that Albert was wrong because he was brainwashed" Alex rubbed his face and glared his pride hurt. " I had him killed because there was no other resort, I could done it myself but I loved him too much he not my blood brother but he was like one. As for not pulling my plans off is I need more time." Alana rolled her eyes and then said "I there no excuse Alex … Listen I help you ok?". Alex then said "We will talk of this later all I say is I needed to build myself to high enough power so I could influence the masses. I don't care about money that an object to people but power helps you get recognized that way. But since Simmons big mistake … the global order has clasped, he left data behind and family power has been weakened we now have hide and refocused. They point out fingers on people such as myself or Albert and say Monster. But they never look at ones who create that monster or themselves. It all there leader fault and the leaders will be punished. And I shall become protector or God whatever they want to call me. I accept your help Alana, but on condition that we shall attack on my terms. I have everything all set, but my work needs more time."

Alana nodded her head satisfied with his answer "Ok then." She then said "As much as I think that you were just going to sit there and do nothing. I accept this Answer and with my help and persuasion I know this will happen. But go back to about your mother now."

Alex sighed and closed his eyes "So the years passed by and it was 1958 my mother was grown up raised by her aunt and uncle Hiroshima she had grown curios' of world so she explored it. The United States and Canada and other places then she finally settled in England. I believe at some point late 58 or early 59 she met my father and they married. Soon I was born October 31st 1960. I never memorized my mother not much but i remember her face and following hair, Her smell on light honey and roses and her smile. She had much love to share and she even mad e my dad a good person. I asked Dad how they met but he never told me how they met he only replied " it not how we met it is that we did."

"My mother I believed never knew of my father crimes and if she did she did not care because it was in the past. I grew up to early happy childhood, But It was soon to be Shattered, My mother died at childbirth with my baby sister who Also died. But worse was still to come, For one man would come to bring fear back into the world. "


	7. Chapter 6: Ozwell E Spencer

Chapter 6: Ozwell E. Spencer and Doctor James Marcus

"With My Mom gone….. Dad sank into depression, He hired nannies to take care of me and it was last time I really truly saw my father." Said Alex in an upset tone, Alana looked sad and Alex said "this is what triggered me to discover immortality when I grew older."

Late 1965

*Flashback to Alexander Wolff memories and His son*

Little Alex Wesker played in yard no more 4 years old he pretend he was playing solider and he laughed as he pretend shoot the other soldiers with a stick, that he pretended to be a gun. Then a shadow over casted him and a man with blue eyes with cane he had silk brown hair combed back and stood six feet tall he dressed in tuxedo and had a sinister smile that played across his face. Followed behind him was a balding man with ginger brown hair and slightly smaller than the blue eye man. With much younger gentleman an older kid who had freckles and red hair. Those two wore tuxedo as well.

"Excuse me little boy but is your dad home?" The boy walked backward not use to such strangers. His eyes widen with fear and he ran into the house. Spencer sighed and went and knocked on the door. Alexander opened the door "What do you Gentlemen want? If you here for some kind of God is my savior thing or selling something I am not interested."

Spencer let out a laugh "Excuses are rudeness I am Ozwell E. Spencer said blue eye man, this is Doctor James Marcus and his Student Brandon Bailey. We are not salesmen and not preachers. We are more of Seekers and we come to seek you Alexander Wesker or Should I say Wolff". Spencer smiled in a sinter way. Alexander face froze and thought this is it they caught him, He was done these men must be from the United Nations to come and arrest him.

"How do you know who I am?" Spencer sighed and smiled "At end of World War 2 some scientists were mad, that you escaped justice and they were condemned to uncertain fate. They gave up some work you done along with your name to receive immunity. Epically a secret place in Remote area of Africa, The Kingdom of Ndipaya. Now U.S Soldiers looked for this place but never found it, but you will help us find it."

Alexander Wolff glared "Why should I help you, your just some normal rich guys looking to play with fire." Spencer puffed out his skinny chest and said. "Because if you don't help, We will reveal to world that you are Alexander Wolff. Besides I know you want to work with me to get your hands on back on Progenrator Virus, you called it I believe."

Alexander Wolff stood silent well it seem people learned of some part Knowledge of keys to immortality. And yes he did want to go back study the virus he never completed. But he also wanted to learn of the other virus Darkness he has lots knowledge on that too. But he did not want these men to know of that, they seeked immortality but he claimed it first so he would go on to work on Progenrator virus until he had right time to finish it back in Germany, So Alex Agreed.


	8. Chapter 7: The Stairway To Immortality

Chapter 7: The Stairway To Immortality

Alex finished his story for now as heard a new staff enter the building, which was followed by Rania Chi. She took one good look at Alana and her eyes blackened as dark as night. Alana eyes in return glowed white. It was if the two were going to face off right now and then. Alex stepped in between the two "All right ladies no fighting, we are on the same team here." he could sense a jealousy between the two.

"You trust this woman, I can sense she up to no good." said Raina with a growl. "She was but not now." replied Alex. "Well as your bodyguard and partner I am obligated protect you, so I will be keeping an eye on her. She try's anything funny she be eating bullets." With that raina turned around and left the room her black hair sweeping behind her a hard Japanese look set upon her Japanese face.

Alana face was red but she held her tongue until raina was long gone. "What the hell was that about?" said Alana with hurt and offended voice. "Oh don't mind her she … just protective … Umm in fact she was my ex." … Before Alana could reply alex went on "I explain later in my story. Just don't judge me she my friend she been there since we were children. She bound to serve me till end of time."

Alana folded her arms and shrugged "Ok Alex I ignore whatever future comments she may make toward me. As long she keep her hands to herself. "Alex then said " Same applies to you Alana I saw that spark jealousy you smelled my scent on her … But I will make sure you girls stay away from each other until you can get use too each other. Now I must go an audience awaits me to assign them to their new stations". With that Alex left Alana to her thoughts and she sat thinking … Of who this raina was.

A New day started and Alex looked tired but he started his story once more.

" It was late summer when we arrived in heart of Africa I was five years of age at time and had no idea why we left home. I was curious of my surroundings; I remember how hot it was there, and wandered why there were so many dark skinned people that lived there."

*Late 1966*

Little Alex wesker had never saw such a place before in his life; it was like stuff from a book a underground place hidden by a cave. He saw some strange people running around in paint and nothing but underwear made up leaves and grass. Little Alex wanted to go and explore the place but when he began take off his father yelled at him and made him stay where he was. From that moment on he was watched by two big men, as his father ventured off with the three creepy men.

Alex was eventually allowed to continue when his dad said it was ok too. Alex made his way into a temple; his dad picked him up and carried him through it. when he asked his dad His dad told him he did not want him to get hurt, but little Alex found it was not fair he was a big boy. As Alex went lower and lower into temple he saw these lights he reached out but his dad pulled him away and said it was hot like the sun and he would get burned. Little Alex was sure glad he did not touch that.

They finally reached bottom and went through tunnel and what Alex saw made him smile they were in a cave and opening at the top and sun shone through in center were a whole bunch of flowers, strange looking one but amazinging pretty. The creepy blued eyed man then said to his father … "so this is the stairway to immortality". His dad shook his head and replied "It is indeed".

*Few weeks later*

Alexander found it strange being back at this place, it had been a little over a month at least. But yet he found hard to be back here where he spent a portion life trying to discover the secrets that this plant held. He watched his son play as spencer talked about starting a medical company called Umbrella which would cover up their work and fund there research. Alex only half listened though. It had happened again he was becoming obsessed to discovering Immortality. This was drifting him away from the world of reality.

The wild tribes of this moment were being used as test subjects all had ending up dying, but alexander did not care. Marcus was in another part of old Nazi lab, he tend on disagreeing with alexander theory's but alexander fond he was a fool. Then there was Edward Ashford, wesker liked the man but his ideas of wanting use virus for good humanity made Wesker shake his head. Soon Ashford died of exposure, but his son Alexander Ashford would still receive his share of company.

Spencer soon decided it was time move out, Alexander reminded the man that virus had to grow in it own habitat and would not grow anywhere else. Spencer insured that it would be fine for he would have Marcus student stay behind. So everything was set and packed to go, Alexander was excited to go back home and thanked spencer for returning home. But spencer shook his head and only smiled "Alexander we not going back to your home, we are going to my new estate I have had built back in America. It is right by Raccoon City a quiet little town that won't nose in our business." Alexander eyes wandered away "But what about my home?" Spencer smiled wickedly "Oh Alexander silly man, you won't need one anymore I sold it for you and your belongings are now at my estate along with your boy." Alexander felt heat go to his face that was his home where last of happiness was left and this man this American took it away from him.

"Daddy I don't feel so good" Little Alex came to his father looking very pale he coughed up blood and clasped, then his little hand let go of something it was the Progenrator flower. Everything seemed to slow down, his heart hurt and breathing became stand still. He cried out his son name and tears blinded him this was it he was being punished for his entire crimes, God had strike out at him.


	9. Chapter 8: Birth of Wesker Children

Chapter 8: Alex Reborn and Birth of Wesker Children

Little Alex did not know where he was at first then realized he was laying on a bed, everything felt dizzy and he felt sick. His father looked at him and smiled "hey son" Alex replied "Hey daddy". "Son I told you not to touch those flowers, you know what happened to Mr. Edward Ashford." "I know Daddy but I just wanted to give mommy something, For when we visit her resting place." Alexander held back tears as his son drifted back off. Marcus arms folded he said " I think your son was going make it his vital signs are even higher then before. This has turned quiet interesting." Alexander stood up and then said "Thanks for helping me marcus, I thought my son might ending up dying …." Then spencer interrupted "But he did not he is one of people he can become …" alexander slammed spencer against the wall in anger.

"You son of a bitch, my son is not your tool" spencer only smiled, alexander felt like he was in some batman comic and spencer played part of the Joker. " I never said he was … but think about it he your son, He could become a god and he will spread his immortality to us when we awaken his true power." Alex let go spencer then thought on this… it was true he could become a god and now alexander was closer than he ever was back in Nazi days.

"Ok spencer you win but I will be the one to take care of my son, not you or anyone else." Spencer then said " Oh Alexander my dear man I was expecting no one else … in fact in our future I be expecting you to deal with all superior children I plan to adopt. I will call this project the wesker children named after your last name." alexander took a step back as evil laughed sliced through air guaranteeing sinister plans ahead.


	10. Chapter 9: Umbrella Rise

Chapter Nine: Umbrella's Rise

*November 10 1967*

Little Alex ran through mansion looking for his play buddy Lisa Trevor, but he could not find her anywhere. After little while he became upset thinking lisa left without saying goodbye. He went to his dad who just ignored him and told him leave him alone. "Helga" he yelled "take my son away, and go play a game with him". She did as she was told and his son cries were echoed away.

In truth Alexander Wesker knew what happened to Lisa and Jessica, Lisa mother. They had been lured here so that spencer could go and get rid of Gorge Trevor and experiment on him and his family. Spencer said he was doing this so that word would not spread. Dr. James Marcus was sent to Training Facility with a whole a lot young minds; there Marcus became Director of the place. This left Alexander and Spencer alone except for few staff that worked with them.

Spencer came in, "Alexander we have problem, It your son". Alexander grunted looking at his papers but showed he was acknowledging the man. "He been very loud and so forth. And as much as we made process with him since his evolution. You know grasping and absorbing Knowledge and it comes to him. And that what I am afraid of Alexander your son will figure out we have killed his best friend and blab it. Not to mention he grown stronger and faster for a seven year old boy. So I was thinking of sending him to my childhood school, it discipline school and it will help him be in balance of his emotions and make him into a man."

Alexander thought on it then said. "And my boy will be safe?" he looked up at spencer who nodded yes.

*November 13 and 14 1967*

With his son gone to school Trevor showed up and while they suffered in lab's. Spencer lied to Gorge Trevor and said they were visiting sick aunt in a local hospital. Next day they toured the mansion and spencer talked about umbrella and how house would be vacation to his employee's.

*November 15 1967*

The next day Alex sat labs monitoring Lisa, Jessica had died from virus but Lisa could she be the next Alex? A possible female counterpart a mate for Alex future? The answer turned out to be a big fat no as Lisa jumped across the table and peeled off the imposter mother face. Alexander tried sending in security but it was too late.

She bashed through security and Alex sending flying back and took off putting on the woman face. "She was gone in moments, screaming mother where are you? . When alexander told spencer of Lisa escape he had gotten furious he told Alex to "find her right away".

*November 17 1967*

Lisa was found once again beneath mansion but above the lab. Her mother was sealed with in this coffin. Alex found it creepy that she was buried here, but here was Lisa trying get into mother coffin. It took alexander five men to capture her two which got killed in her struggle. The two men were hit off ledges which led to bottomless pits.

After Lisa capture alexander studied had virus matured in her body, while virus did make her stronger it also turned her brain into basically mush which would continue to decline maybe? Alexander saw her as failure and dismissed her. But when soldiers tried to kill her she re raised from the dead. She had become immortal in some ways or other so Alexander decided to keep her with spencer permission. Once again alexander had gotten another step closer, but yet was so far. The real key lay with his son still.

*November 18 1967*

George meanwhile is worried about family, he asked Alex where a telephone was and Alex acted like he did not know. Alexander then that day saw him later along with his college's he told George to "not to wonder around without company".

*November 20 1967*

Alexander had never met such a nosier man in his life. George had gone to Alexander and asks where spencer shotgun that George wife had given him gone off too. George then goes to spencer and is worried about his family and spencer laughs at him and tells not too.

*November 21 1967*

Spencer said today was the day that they start project on George, they start there project when they tell him that he being moved to different room. Alexander helps him move and then injects him with Progenrator virus. George clasped to floor and Alexander tells him his family has died and he would join them. Alexander was glad to see this guy go; never had he met such pain in ass. He was pissed on how this man went about poking around; it reminded him of allied spies of world war two.

*November 24 1967*

George was able to combine with the virus, but he did not gain ability's like others. In fact he was immune to it which perked Alexander interest. Alexander over the past couple days was able to now produce a cure for Progenrator virus in worse case scenario. Alexander now venture into Georges room, and apologizes although he did not truly mean it he went on to say it was for security reasons.

Alexander looked around the room and saw that some experiment's had gotten out. He frowned and got angry he sure have someone head for this. Even though there were just bug they could still be deadly from their bites.

*November 28 1967*

George had escaped that son of bitch escaped, when he told spencer he was not worried it was part of plan. He was testing the mansion on him. Spencer said "They got what they needed for him and now it was his final usefulness in under a test." That was yesterday today he ended up finding a lighter Alexander simply pocketed it was his now.

*November 29 1967*

With George running around the mansion, Alexander sat back and watched from monitor room along with spencer. They saw that George discovered one of Jessica shoes and both men smiled as they saw George lose it.

*November 30 1967-December 1 1967*

George looked as if he had little life in him by now and he must of seeing as he had not eaten or drinking in a while. The next day George made his final mistake he was lured right into trap spencer had planned. George had walked into own gravestone which he read with his last lit match, he then perished.

*March 23 1968*

Alex dirty work had come and gone and finally on day of March 23rd the company Umbrella opened its doors. Seven companies were set and Alexander was promoted to run Raccoon Branch. Alexander checked on how his son was doing who had improved greatly with attitude he was becoming well-mannered and respectful. The school said he was doing well and even though being there for short time he was in on sixth grade level.

It was during this year that Alexander grew in power with Edward Ashford's death and family going into difficult phase, which made spencer power grow in the company. Alexander thought Alex Ashford was fool he wasted his money on bringing back his long dead ancestor and building bases and mansions to copy spencer. What waste of time he thought, and waste of life.

*1971*

Little Alex not so little anymore, now that he was at age of 10, came home with big grin on his face. So much had change since he was forced to leave by uncle spencer and his father. He remembers being so upset about not being able to stay even feeling angry. But that was all beaten out of him by the head mistress Mother Superior. He remembers those rulers and belts. He remembered learning that Lisa his best friend dying along with her family in car crash.

Alex smiled brighter as chopper landed on Spencer Estate his father greeted him with a hug, but then said that spencer will be meeting him in dining room it was very important. Alex was very frazzled, He just finished school and now there were seven guys escorting him inside the mansion. His father stayed behind talking to a black haired man whom he believed was Alexander Ashford. "Well I was wrong about you" said his dad. "Congratulations on your success with veronica project and on being a dad to two children." Ashford smiled and said "Thank you". That all Alex heard before he was out ear shot.

He made his way too dining room and door was open up too him then closed, at end sat spencer Alex made his way toward him and sat next to him. "Hello Sir Spencer". Spencer blue eye lightened up "Ahh so you have learned to become a civilized man. Ahhhem that school did wonders on me I expected them to do same to you." "Yes they have" Said Alex . "but what was it you needed to see me now for sir? If you don't mind me saying". Spencer said "I will get to point then, you graduated younger than anyone I ever imagined and well with talk to your dad and so forth you been accepted at Harvard University. So you will be making your way there now."

Alex could not believe he once again he had leave and hold his tongue back he was homesick and messed his father and spencer wanted to keep him away, His father seem no longer care for him. "Don't worry Alex I know you miss it here but once you graduate, you can work here as you know this is a umbrella workplace. This is no place for children that what school for." Alex sighed then said with his head down "Yes Sir". As Alex headed off to University without a goodbye from his father. Alex started to think why he was sent away so much. Was their secret not for him to find out. was that why? he never allowed to go back here. As pieces unraveled he wandered if spencer and his father was even doing medical research or something more.


	11. Chapter 10: Albert Wesker

Chapter 10: Albert Wesker

"Umbrella Grew throughout the seventies, I heard it on the TV and radio and occasional letters from my father. But I sat doing my work and did so well that I ended up graduating early at 16 years of age. During this time I grew into addiction of fighting so I took up martial arts and Boxing. I was about fifteen when I was at university that lost my virginity to a girl named Allie I believe was her name was. Ever since that happened well I grew this sex addiction as well." Alex stopped "ughh it getting late." Alana said "Don't stop" but Alex replied "sorry dear, I'm tired" she looks disappointed but then she smiled. "Glad the story turning toward you though."

"Yeah I am too, who wants to hear about spencer or my dad?" he chuckled. "But it is sad, that dad neglected you like that though" Alex had nothing to say to Alana comment. "Good night Alana I see you tomorrow". Alana then said "Alex ….. Who Mother Superior." Alex only replied "A Fucking Bitch who I offed later in life. She really messed me up for a while Alana." Alex went silent, He closed his eyes " I was nine at the time and school classes were canceled due to snow most children went out to play. I decided to do this as well but what happened to me was tragic. As I passed by a door I heard groans of pleasure and when I looked in keyhole I saw two teens having sex. Oh how I liked what I saw them rubbing their bodies off each other and their kissing."

Alex smirked for moment thinking on this. " They were indeed in love, but mother superior heard this as well she threw me back against the wall and went into the room yanking the locked door open with a lot of tremendous force busting it. She screamed at them calling them disgusting heathens and whipped them so bad. I ran to my room and hid in corner but she came for me as well and punished me as well for watching I was only nine but she did not hold back to beat me."

The next day Alex continued his story smile brightened across his face "Ready to hear about your Mentor Albert Wesker?" Alana brightened up "I so am ready." She said. Alex sat back and recited his story "So I graduated my university all that attended my Graduation was Spencer, who looked a little frail and a whole lot older. His hair had thinned and had turned a bit grey and he now had his butler help him up or down or to walk around. " My alex have you grown" is what I remember him saying."

"He was correct to I had indeed grown I looked in mirror one day and seen I look very much like my father with combed back black hair and light blue eyes. Not to mention the well-toned build. "Thank you Mr. Spencer, for coming". Spencer smiled then said "Your father very well sorry he could not come but he says he happy for you". I looked down upset my dad did not come but got over it real quick. "Remember when I said there will be job for you when you graduate?" I remember nodding yes to this. Spencer pulled out a paper it was not job offer but it said I been enrolled to attend Dr. James Marcus Umbrella School for gifted young minds."

"I could not help but smile to this The Umbrella training facility which opened it door in 1975 was one of hottest training school ever opened and when you graduated you had grantee job offer at any umbrella facility. I thanked the man who gave me this and well lets fast forward shall we."

*1977 September 2nd*

Alex Laid in one of bedrooms of Ecliptic Express one four trains that traveled to Umbrella training facility. Alex had just finished having sex with another student Vesper he believed the name was. She was French and came to America to become umbrella scientist. Alex felt better banging her brains out with what he just learned. He learned there were two Umbrella Branch's Red and White Umbrella. Red operated on B.O.W's and virology while White operated on medicines and medical equipment. Alex was given the choice what to study, he wanted to pick medicines but then spencer told him of wonderments of the Progenrator virus and what him and his father was doing for the world.

Alex was amazed what he heard and also believed that this virus was key to immortality no longer would he lose ones he loved and he could select which people were worthy of this . A new world did sound pleasant, but he could not figure why he felt guilty. Then it crossed his minds perhaps it had to do with all death that he told which would come with it. So he told himself it was necessary loss if it were to happen. After all of this was told he thought of spencer as different man no longer frail or old. He thought he was ruthless and admirable.

Alex walked Down to train's first level and that's when he saw him a look alike almost a man that looked just like him but with blonde hair instead he wore shades and sat next to messy matted hair man. Alex sat few seat backs gasping at man that looked like him.

The train came to stop couple hours later and they the students had walk what felt like miles and what they stumbled upon was a huge building. They walked in, In middle floor was a Umbrella logo Imprinted. The main hall was highly decorated with red drapes and carpets by stairs stood a man balding and grey hair he realized it was James Marcus. "Welcome students" he said in frail old voice. "I would love welcome each and every one of you here today, Welcome to umbrella the fastest growing medical company today. You all been selected among greatest minds in Genetics, Biology, virology and chemistry not to mention Combat training. You will have greatest teachers here to help you on your way and I look forward that some of you will help me on my work as well."

Few days went by Alex had been given Clearance level 3 which was high level for a student. Alex was confronted by Doctor Marcus and offered to be assistant whom he accepted. All same Alex attended classes which were quite the challenge. He learned his look alike was Albert Wesker and his friend was William Birkin.

Albert confronted him "Hello Alex." He said coldly. Alex took a step back "Hi Albert, how do you know my name?" albert smiled "same as I know Mine, I asked questions". Alex then said "What is that you want from me?" Albert face went serious "Just because we have same last name does not mean we friends or Family." Alex leaned back against wall and said in cocky attitude " I would love to say the same too you Mr. Albert Wesker." Alex saw heat go to Albert face but could not see the anger in his eyes for Albert had shades on like prick. Albert walked off and Alex thought "who wares shades at night?"

Sure Alex himself like to ware shades it was fad that went on at the university and girls found it sexy that he did that but he never thought of wherein them in profession or nighttime manner. But still during Alex early days at Marcus school he wanted to find all he could on this Albert wesker what he learned was Albert Birth parents Classified along with ant other information on him. When Alex went on severs and files to learn information his access was blocked by Ozwell himself. Alex learned that like himself that Albert was a favorite. That's when he assumed that Albert like himself was molded by the company but why? Another thought crossed his head Was albert given Alex family last name?


	12. Chapter 11: The Dream of Madmen

Chapter 11: The Dream of Madmen

"I worked hard at the new training facility, but still as hard as I worked with the Progenrator virus I felt ashamed. Apparently Dr. James Marcus noticed this and informed Lord Spencer. I was still early into the school year when Spencer pulled me into Marcus office, Marcus was not in his office it seemed. He sat me down, and then sat across from me. I remember him staring at me with those icy cold emotionless eyes " I hear there been problems Alex? My good old friend said you been hesitant on his orders".

"I have been do you know what he has had me do?" to my surprise spencer shook his head yes "Human sacrifice as well as animals is necessary". I then had mouth gaped open as spencer continued "What Marcus is doing from what William and Albert told me is indeed gruesome. But Marcus is on verge of something big." He smiled "This where you come in, I want you to help him achieve this new virus that can kill and destroy. I tell you why Alex it will fund our company and help me and your father and now you become Gods." I remember then saying and this is what changed me forever.

"Mr. Spencer I'm sorry I'm not my father, If God were to discover what we are doing he will punish us he is to be the only God". I thought Spencer was going to explode on me and hurt me but he just leaned back amused. "God" he said "What an amusing word, I mean don't get me wrong I believe in him. I believe also he has left us all alone. Mother Superior is a fool just like the church and it is they who have let this world fall into chaos. How could there still be god that has let this whole twentieth century be filled with death and sin. This world Alex … is was given to the humans but I think someone like us needs to take control of it. I know what must be done."

Spencer continued "I for fact know I'm better then these humans and they should bow before my greatness" Spencer said with pride glowing off of him. "Which brings me to this I must create a perfect human society which me and your father have already started." I replied "You have?" Spencer nodded "All thanks to the Progenrator virus and you". I was shocked "Me?" Spencer smiled "Perhaps you don't remember you were young. But it was when you made contact with virus that you birthed the idea of perfect human race. The virus that you hold in your body is special it makes you stronger and better than average human you become super human in certain aspects. Just like Albert Wesker and eleven others given to last name and same gift by your father who runs this project."

Spencer still continued "I am willing to make the perfect human race that will govern the weaker Humans and control their actions and care for them. All I asked for is to be their God. Imagine a world without death, violence and despair. A sin free world a perfect world. Will you like your father help me?" he said. I sat there thinking for a few moments all despair and death and crimes he read in books and newspapers and saw on television. I then saw the world in new light thanks to spencer and I agreed."

"I had not known though I just made a deal with the devil. For I was just dazed what I learned I was manufactured just like Albert it why he held my last name."

*1977 September 19*

Alex was awakened with a start by Marcus, "Wake up Alex I did it I did it" he said. Alex woke up a paper stuck to his head which he took off. He yawned and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. It had been days that he tested Progenrator virus ability's. They used all kinds of test subject's and by then he meant Himself and Marcus and Albert and William. It was Alex then who advised in joking manner to use leeches before passing out. But Marcus did not take it that way apparently, a soon as Alex drifted off Marcus went to lake and got himself leeches. Marcus thought they would make good research because of their simple mind biology.

Marcus explained he combined the D.N.A of Leech and Virus and made something new. Marcus then gave Alex a hug and a thanks Alex was shocked. He then went over to the other two and told them the news. Later that evening he said he was calling it T for Tyrant it was the Tyrant virus or T-virus Alex asked why such a name Marcus smiled and said it was private joke.

*1977 October 7-November 15

Alex was told to keep the T-virus secret until director meeting along with Albert and William. As this secret from spencer continues or so Marcus thought it would Alex continued his class work and reporting to spencer. Alex noticed Marcus was onto something as he tried to ignite feud and bad blood with William and Albert. This did not work from what Alex saw though he would have better luck trying to start feud with him Alex and Albert.

As days and weeks went by Alex saw Marcus lose his mind more and more until one day he saw person chained they looked strange as he approached the person then Marcus pulled him away and the person clawed at Alex. "What the Hell." Alex said as he saw the man who was very much dead as half face was missing now that man was turned facing Alex. "Alex say hello to the zombie". Alex whispered "Zombie? Like from Romero's films? "Marcus nodded "very like, they eat human flesh and tend to bite and infect". He pointed to another two security guards chained to the wall. Alex saw the same fate fell onto them.

Alex gulped as he saw them forever stuck like this a fate worse than death "Oh and Alex I seen that someone has been tampering with my work and whoever I find out who been telling our secrets might find that they will become much deeper into my research".

*1978 January 3-19*

Alex waited for James Marcus to return from meeting he came on with grin on his face proud of whatever he had done. "Oh Spencer he seemed so mad". Alex had grown tired of disrespect this man gave spencer. "Now we will see how they try to take my work but they won't". Over next course January it was just Alex and James now mass producing the virus. James got mad once again though as someone invaded his office and almost attacked Alex not that James would have chance as Alex was being very highly trained in M.M.A.

*1978 February 3- 11*

Throughout the next month Alex starts to see Marcus growing obsessed no longer over virus he had made but the leeches he had used. He told spencer of this and spencer looked concerned and stated the man may be losing his mind. Though Alex was interested how T-virus seems to affect leeches differently as they grew and doubled in size. As days passed though Alex started realizing student had gone missing. But again Marcus sees tampering and this time he excuses Alex out of his work, but as much as Alex was aggravated spencer informed him that Albert and William were asked to look after Marcus work. Alex though was scared that Marcus would try killing him and spencer only smiled told him "not worry he would not dare hurt you".

*1978 March 7-June 3  
Alex now just focused on lesson and lectures and excelled well in all of them. He messed around with a lot female researchers except a foreign one named Miss Muller who taken liking to a Albert Wesker who he liked back which was rare considering he never taken interest to no one. As of Marcus no one saw him around except Albert and William who reported that he rant on how Leeches acted like a pack.

This gave Alex an idea Dog and t-virus spencer approved of project and Alex named it code: Cerberus. The dogs did indeed involve into something monstrous. Their speed increased along with aggression. Their eyes became foggy blue and their skin and fur fell off showing their muscle. On battle field or testing grounds beneath Marcus training facility they tested to be deadly.

Alex worked on this project and when he finished his teachers were impressed by graduation day. Alex was then given Mansion clearance by assistant Director of the school who told him Marcus had clearly said that this is what he wanted Alex to have. Alex thought it was so Marcus could have Alex stay away. Not much was heard from Marcus as he stayed locked up in office all day or his lab.

As Alex packed his bag ready to depart from the school Marcus walked in "Oh Dear Alex it such shame you have leave but you are off better things. I'm sorry thing did not go well between us but we have different views". He looked off as Alex ears turned red with anger then Marcus continued "It shame today my leeches mimic me, do your dog do that." He said mocking tone. Alex took deep breathe "No sir they don't" he sneered. Marcus face flashed red at sneer "well then I expect you to be off then congrats".

Alex stopped his story "That was last time I talked to Dr. James Marcus. On July 29th 1978 William and Albert reported him crazy and spencer pulled them out of there. Those along with me were given management positions along with a new girl Annette. With Marcus deep in madness Spencer claims that William made the virus to make the company image look better. Ten years later I would find that Marcus was assassinated. With new school for umbrella Future employees built at time that spencer was going open in 1990. He decides to open it early that year and Marcus was reported missing.


	13. Chapter 12: Hello Old Friend

Chapter 12: Hello Old Friend

Alex sat alone in his study he sighed staring at picture of a young girl. She was his first friend her name was Lisa Trevor. Alana knocked and Alex said "Enter", Alana came and sat next to him. It had been a whole week since she had come here and Alex had basically enjoyed telling his story to her. Until now that is, he was about to reveal a very dark chapter in his life.

"Alana I am about to reveal " he paused. "I'm about to reveal something that still hurt me to this day." Alana looked down then said …. "You know you don't". Alex cut her off "I do it will make me feel better" He said.

*Flashback*

*1978 July 31*

Alex made his way down to Mansion lab there he saw Albert and William arguing to man blocking their access to a restricted part of the lab. "What do you mean you won't let us in? Do you know who we are?" said William. The big overgrown security guard with brown matted hair said "I do know who you are; but Lord Spencer does not want you in this part of the lab."

Alex had heard enough he then proceeded to the Security Guard "As much as I love you denying these two I cannot let you do this. As my interest is sparked as well." The guard raised his eyebrow "oh and what are you going to do about it?" Alex smiled "oh I don't know" then with quick reflex he struck the man in the throat making him fall to his knees.

Albert said "I could have done that." Alex laughed then replied "Then why didn't you?" Albert growled "Because Alex their are other ways to achieve your goals then violet's." Alex barked with laughter at this and just shook his head, this sounded so funny coming from Albert Wesker. They made their way inside and saw it top security place for unfinished experiments.

There was a lot experiment's in this sector mostly Animals who grew in size and increased vicious. They then stopped at a room labeled subject one, the three looked at each other and then entered the room. As soon as they entered the lights flickered on and they heard a moan. In center of this big circular room was a woman or what use to be of a woman.

Except her skin was rotted looking she wore what seemed to be many faces of other humans and she was hunched. She was chained and they all kept a distance sensing she was dangerous. William made his way to a table set against a wall. Albert and Alex joined him as William opened files that sat on table. It contained all experimentations performed on her.

Alex then saw it the subjects name was Lisa Trevor he froze as his childhood came back to him. "Lisa" he whispered William looked at him "Are you ok … Alex? Do you know this woman?" Alex shook his head yes. "I did William, she was my friend." Alex looked to his friend and said "Hello old friend." Then Albert laughed "AWWW did someone lose a friend." Alex then in rage pulled his gun out on Albert "SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE."

He saw Albert glare in rage "don't you pull" William then said "Albert Shut up." He looked toward Alex standing in front of his friend's way. "Alex please put the gun down, you don't want shoot Albert. In the end we are all friend are we not?" Alex sighed as much as he hates to say it they were. Alex had grown close to these guys like brothers since working with them epically learning of who Albert really was. Then Alex pended out his frustration out on the tormented Lisa, he fired several shots into her. This was mercy killing he thought to himself, as she fell to floor with a scream.

Then door was kicked open several security guards entered the room lead by beautiful Japanese woman. The man he punched in throat earlier came running at Alex with knight stick in hand. Before Alex could react, he was knocked out he felt his nose crack and saw stars.

Alex woke up in medical ward, but he was handcuff his nose was bandaged but his head pounded. At foot of his bed sat Spencer and across the room stood his father. Alex spit venom on both of them "You two lied to me." he said in demonic voice. Spencer Nodded his head "Yes we did, we did on good reason." Alex growled "let me guess for use of your crazy experiment's." Alex yelled. Alex father Alexander Wolff stepped in "No it was not for that it was that you be too young to understand the truth." Spencer put hand up to silence his old friend.

Spencer cut him off "Truth is your friend and her family was dying." Alex went pale "What? But how?" Alex said now calm but grief stricken. "Malaria all three of them had it as you know Malaria is caused by a parasite that is transmitted from one human to another through the bite of an infected mosquito. In humans, the parasites travel to the liver, where they mature. Once matured, they release another parasite that then enters the bloodstream and infects the red blood cells. The parasites multiply at a rapid speed, but symptoms could take up to one year to show. The disease is a major health problem in much of the tropics and subtropics. It is estimated that there are 300-500 million cases of malaria each year and more than 1 million people die from the disease. Good old George died from it. He ran off before we could save him and by time we did find him he was dead. Then poor Jessica we tried to save her but she died too. Then Lisa we saved her in some ways but now look at her."

Alex glared "well now I saved her she is free." His father then growled. "Silly boy you don't think we tried that. She can't die boy." Alex was shocked "what do you mean?" he said toward his father. "What he means is Lisa became immortal but at price of her mind and body." Alex was shocked. "You can possibly ask me to do what you about to ask me to do." Spencer closed his eyes "your right Alex I can't, but think of it this way do you want this pain to go away for everyone else?" Alex paused then shook his head yes.

"Then you will see that both of your D.N.A coding can be the key to immortality." Spencer then unlocked Alex cuff and Alex proceeded to rub his wrist. "Think about it Alex this is a chance, it brings you one step closer to discovering the cure we need to stop the world suffering". With that spencer left escorted by his father leaving Alex to his thoughts.

Later that day Alex learned that three of security guards had gotten carried away and had beaten down himself, William and Albert. Their injuries were minor and stopped by the Japanese woman who he learned went by name Raina Chi. Alex was surely going to thank woman later for saving his butt from worse fate. Now Alex stood in front of his old friend "Hey old friend." the woman looked up at him "Alexxxxxx" she said in raspy voice. Alex held back tears and whispered "sorry." he then took her blood and she let out a yell.

Alex that night sat outside mansion smoking a cigarette it calmed his nerves. He had to do this it would end the suffering of world someday. And when he ruled he would build a statue of her to commerate her memory. Alex though did not know that Spencer had lied to him that he actually rid the family to hide the mansion secret and umbrella underhanded activities.

Alex then heard familiar voice "Hmmm hello you son of bitch." Alex opened his eyes. It was the security guard who broke his nose. "Back for more punishment?" said Alex as he tossed his bud aside. "This time I am ready." Alex went into a fighting pose. "Oh no Alex we three are here to kill you orders of Mr. Marcus himself. It not just you by the way it also that no good Ozwell to." He sneered "He said we can take you out any way we want to." The guard pulled out their knight sticks and Alex thought so Marcus is trying to jump power well he going to be disappointed.

Alex countered the men moves as best as he could when fight broke out. He even snapped two fingers on skinny looking guy. But the three on one was too much the big goon smacked him on his back cracking his ribs. Alex fell to ground "hold him up, I want him to suffer." said the leader in a ruthless tone. That's when Alex got his worse beaten ever, every punch felt horrid to him. Within ten minutes he starting black out, all he saw was this man with busted eye, lip and nose punching at him.

Alex thought this is it I am losing to some redneck it can't end this way. Then that when he saw him Albert Wesker standing there his shades off and vein bulging in his neck with his fist clenched. The guard turned around "want some of this too boy?" Alex could only make out Albert mouth moving and being dropped before blacking out.

Alex woke up in the medical ward he was in body cast and had biggest itch. He looked over and saw Albert bandage up as well. "Thanks Albert ... but why?" Albert smiled a bit "It was nothing I hated those guys they broke my shades. Besides I don't hate you I just dislike you but that does not make me wish for you to be dead. Just think of it as repayment for not revealing to Marcus that we betrayed him." Alex smiled "so did you kick their ass and kill them?" Albert looked at ceiling "I did kick their ass but then the big one pulled a gun on me and shot me in shoulder blade, cowards. But they are dead, this woman named Raina Chi came running in and sliced them apart with her Katina Blade." He then smiled at Alex "Lucky us huh" Alex even though now friends with a former rival, thought of this woman who save him twice "Yeah Albert Lucky us."


End file.
